


A Birthday by Any Other Name Would be As Sweet.

by Kunfetti



Series: The Heart Behind the Mask [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ancient Magus Bride AU, Apprentice!Prompto, Birthday Fluff, Familiar!Noctis, M/M, Magic-Users, Nymph!Lunafreya, Sorcerer!Ignis, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunfetti/pseuds/Kunfetti
Summary: Prompto is feeling down because everyone has forgotten his birthday.





	A Birthday by Any Other Name Would be As Sweet.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronsenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsenburg/gifts).



> Happy Birthday my friend.

Prompto awoke to the sun’s warm rays peeking through his curtains. He could feel the familiar weight of his canine, Noctis, curled up at his feet. He slipped out of bed -careful not to wake his friend- and quickly changed into his regular human clothes. He didn’t need his apprentice robes for the celebrations he hoped to be having.

 

Today was a special day and the excitement was already buzzing under his skin.

 

Pulling the curtains taut, the sun illuminated his room. Noctis whimpered from his spot on the bed, moving slightly to nuzzle into the blankets and return to sleep. Sitting at his vanity, he braided a section of his hair, pulling out a few strands to frame his face. He freshened up a bit more before lightly patting Noctis’ head to help Lunafreya with breakfast.  

 

The smell of breakfast was tantalizing and it drew Noctis into the kitchen a few minutes later. Prompto did his best to move around the dog as he chased a couple of faeries that were trying to steal the berries already on the table. There were a few sprites trying their hardest to distract Lunafreya at the stove, but she ignored them in favor of making sure breakfast wasn't burned. With their combined efforts breakfast was served-eggs and potatoes, along with freshly squeezed juice, toast, sausage, and pancakes.

 

Taking his seat, his stomach rumbled loudly as Noctis took his seat next to him, laughing at Prompto. He pushed his friend but frowned at his plate when he realized that Ignis wouldn’t be joining them for breakfast. It was unlike the sorcerer to miss a meal when they were together but Noctis told him Ignis was going to be ‘otherwise occupied’ today. He kept it to himself but he was a little depressed that he wouldn’t see Ignis on his special day. Hiding his disappointment, he took a sip of his drink the same time Noctis reached over for the syrup, spilling the cold juice down his front. He gasped as the sudden chill seeped into his skin.

 

He spent the rest of the morning in a warm bath.

 

Once he finished with his bath, he took Noctis on his afternoon walk. They didn’t stray far from the cottage-per Ignis’ new rule- since Ardyn’s last attack. Ignis wanted him as close as possible without infringing on his freedom, for his safety. He didn’t mind too much, the nightmares were enough of a reminder to know he didn’t want to run into Ardyn again either.

 

They stopped at the stream behind the cottage. Cupping his hands, he took a long drink, the water refreshing and cool. Noctis braced himself to jump in.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” he told his friend and he could see the frown in his eyes. Instead, he splashed a bit of water at him, causing the dog to shake, laughing as the quick movement caused the water to bounce back onto him. They played a bit longer before Prompto took a break to meditate.

 

He sat with his legs crossed, arms resting on his knees. Noctis was curled up next to him, his tail swaying back and forth. He could feel the soft fur tickle his leg with each flick but he tried to ignore it. Instead, he focused on his breathing; deep breaths in and even longer breaths out. However, as soon as his mind started to settle, he would be reminded that today was his birthday and no one seemed to remember.

 

_No. Focus._

 

He resumed his breathing exercises and tried to concentrate on the magic surrounding him. Ignis told him one day he would be able to see the lifestream, the basis for all magic if he concentrated hard enough. Prompto felt sometimes he was knocking on its door but never actually opening it, the magic just always out of reach. Meditating was always difficult for him, his mind always moving and shifting, never settling on one thought for long. Today was no different; he could hear the water trickling in the stream, the birds chirping above him, Noctis snoring gently next to him, and the wind blowing through the forest.

 

Blowing out a raspberry, he gave up. He was just too disappointed and distracted to really put in any effort.

 

Wrapping his hand around the pendant on his neck, he held it up. The sun glinted off its surface and he tried to not feel sad. He was still surrounded by people that loved him. He was safe, he had been taught magic, and he was in love, all gifts from Ignis. He smiled at the thought and he it didn't bother him as much.

 

He stroked Noctis’ fur gingerly before asking his friend what had weighed heavily on his mind.

 

“Ignis hasn’t left his workshop today, is something wrong?”

 

Noctis would know if something was wrong with Ignis, but would he share that information with Prompto? He had no doubt Noctis would tell him if Ignis needed his help, but he wasn’t so sure that he would break the confidentiality he had with the sorcerer and Prompto would never impose on that trust. Ignis was private, keeping most of his thoughts to himself. The sorcerer wouldn’t want to needlessly worry Prompto and Ignis would expect the same commitment from his familiar.

 

“He’s working on something,” was his cryptic reply and Prompto decided not to pry further.

 

The walk back home was quiet and he watched the sun set on the horizon. He stopped to admire the first twinkle of stars before entering the house with Noctis.

 

“We’re back,” he called as he removed his shoes but he was greeted with silence. Noctis padded on ahead, making his way for Prompto’s room while he looked around the house. Lunafreya was nowhere to be seen and the library was empty. A light could be seen through the crack under Ignis’ workshop door but it was firmly shut. Standing alone in the hall made him feel lonely.

 

Following Noctis into his room, he sat on his bed, before flopping onto his back. He closed his eyes and tried to hang onto his positive thoughts from earlier but he found it difficult as his birthday was forgotten. He was grateful to Noctis, spending the day with him, but they were always in each other’s company. Maybe they weren't as close as he thought they were.

 

He could hear the dog move about his room, his paws tapping lightly on the wooden floor before they seemed to disappear completely. Without so much as a birthday wish, Noctis had left him too.

 

Curling into his blanket and pillows he fell asleep with tear stained cheeks.

 

It was a few hours later that Lunafreya's curt knock woke him. He didn’t want to get out of bed but her insistent tapping was grating on his nerves. Climbing out of bed with a groan, he immediately missed the warmth and comfort it provided but peeked out his door nonetheless. Lunafreya stood there, expression soft yet unyielding and motioned for him to follow her.

 

Their journey was short and they stopped in front of the workshop. Prompto looked from the door to her, worry tightening his chest.

 

“Did something happen?”

 

Lunafreya was as quiet as ever, not a sound escaping her lips. She cupped his cheek gently with a warm smile before walking away. He watched her leave and the door suddenly seemed ominous. He wanted to call Lunafreya back, instead, he knocked on the hard wood, waiting for an answer.

 

He could hear Ignis call him from inside, voice muffled and slightly weary. Pushing the door open, he was completely surprised by what he saw.

 

The room was filthy. There were open books scattered everywhere, papers askew, sprites and faes were lounging around. The candles were burned down and Ignis, he was the worst of it.

 

He had dirt all along his clothing. The gloves he wore were covered in ash. His mask was slightly askew and he was panting as if he had been running all day. He had never seen Ignis is such a display before.

 

He walked in slowly, unsure of what to do. Prompto could feel the magic in the room, an itch he couldn't scratch on his skin. Ignis was often using magic in the cottage but never to the extent that the weight of magic was this heavy.

 

“What happened?” His eyes were wide, darting over the room. Making his way closer to Ignis, he kept his eyes on the ground, trying not to step on any wayward objects. When he reached Ignis, he stood close, straightening out his collar, looking to his face for an answer. A small puff of dirt lifted into the air off his clothes and Prompto sneezed.

 

“I apologize, I have been busy,” Ignis said as he waved his hand through the dust.

 

“Busy with what...a magical hurricane?” He laughed as he moved to adjust Ignis’ mask next. He flushed under Ignis’ gaze, his earlier doubts forgotten, for now. He could feel the intent behind that gaze, even if he couldn't see his face.

 

Ignis’ arm found a place around his waist and he was pulled closer to the sorcerer. His heart started to flutter in his chest and he wondered if Ignis could feel its beating.

 

The mood was broken by the chime of the clock- twelve ever reliable rings throughout the home. His birthday was officially over.

 

He took a step back, clearing his throat and pushing his hair from his eyes. He saw Ignis, he got that little bit of time he was hoping for today. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He wanted to be selfish and his birthday was supposed to be the day he got what he wanted and it was over. He let his gaze slowly shift away, he would not cry in front of Ignis.

 

“I should-uh, go back to bed. It's late.” Just put one foot in front of the other, maintain control, at least until the door was shut and he was standing on the other side of it.

 

“Wait.”

 

With clenched fists and scrunched eyes, he took a deep breath to gain control over his emotions. When he felt he could face Ignis without losing his composure, he turned back.

 

“I have something for you,” said the other man as he held out a small box in his hand. Prompto stared at it in disbelief. When he didn't move to take the box, Ignis took hold of his hand and placed it gently in his.

 

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked to Ignis. He could imagine a small smile on his lips behind the birds face he wore and it was enough to put a smile on his own face.

 

He pulled the small bow on the box and the ribbon fell to the floor. Lifting the lid, he almost dropped the box in surprise. Nestled inside, amongst a tuft of silk, sat a black ring. It was smooth except for the wave pattern that held three small peridot stones.

 

“Ignis…I-” No more words came. The ring was the most beautiful piece of jewelry he had ever seen. When he didn't make a move after a few moments, Ignis took the ring from the box and held it between his fingers, holding his other out for Prompto's.

 

“May I?”

 

His heart skipped a beat and he slowly nodded, his arm coming up to rest his hand in Ignis’. Immediately, he could feel the residual magic from Ignis, a soft brush on his skin as he held Ignis’ hand.

 

"I wanted you to have something special so I spent the day crafting this trinket for you," Prompto almost couldn't believe his ears. Ignis had spent the entire day making him a ring. That certainly explained the state of the workshop and Ignis’ composure. He could feel Ignis' magic force in the metal. It was almost like having a part of Ignis with him always.

 

“The peridot is a symbol of protection and healing. I imagine it will help with the nightmares.”

 

Ignis slid the jewel onto his ring finger and he knew the symbolism held more than just protection. His heart started to beat erratically in his chest. Did Ignis know what he was doing? Of course, he had to, Prompto had taught him about many human traditions.

 

“I should apologize, I have missed your birthday.” He said as he let go of his hand, looking towards the clock.

 

A knock echoed through the room just then and Noctis wandered in, his long bangs covering his eyes. He pushed them away with long pale fingers, handing Prompto a bouquet of flowers.

 

“Happy Birthday.”

 

He took the flowers, noting their sweet fragrance and thanked Noctis with a hug. They were the flowers from their garden but it was a lovely gesture and he enjoyed watching Noctis flush under the attention.

 

Lunafreya walked in a moment later, a tiered cake in her hands. The bottom layer was coated in rainbow sprinkles, with a solid blue middle and white chocolate dropping from the top. A small message was written on the top of the cake:

 

_With love,_

_Happy Birthday Prompto_

 

Prompto wasn't sure his smile could grow any bigger, but he was proved wrong when Ignis pulled out one more gift and handed it to him.

 

“From Gladio,” he said as Prompto took the gift. It was wrapped in simple brown paper and he carefully removed the tape. It was a tome, the title in golden script across the front, ‘ _A Complete Guide to Summoning Familiars_ ’.

 

His heart felt full and he was on the verge of tears.

 

“Thank you, everyone,” he said with a smile as everyone pulled him into a group hug.

 

“Wait, I need to capture this moment.” He rushed out of the room and ran to his, opening the trunk he kept at the base of his bed. Pushing a few items around, he finally found what he was looking for and rushed back to the group.

 

He set his camera up on the tripod, focusing the lens and setting the timer when the settings were just right. Rushing to beat the time, he joined the group and pulled them in close.

 

“Alright, say cheese!”

 

The flash went off and Prompto had the best gift of all; a family that loved him and a very happy birthday.

  



End file.
